


香水百合

by xxmm98



Category: King&Prince
Genre: F/F, M/M, 性转百合
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:20:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24786070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxmm98/pseuds/xxmm98
Summary: 纯情学妹海x伪肉食学姐紫个人xp放出，很雷
Relationships: Takahashi Kaito/Hirano Sho
Kudos: 5





	香水百合

空荡荡的体育馆的一隅，蓝灰色的门前，边角带着金属锈的暗银色钥匙插入锁孔中。好像是因为锁芯的卡滞，那只指尖圆圆的手握着钥匙使劲转了几次，都无法打开面前的器材室。高桥双手拽着被暂时搁放在地的军绿色海绵垫，用视线悄悄描绘起眼前那人的的身形。

平野正弯下身打量顽固地不肯松口的钥匙孔，她训练时被汗水浸湿的体操服已经干了大半，但部分白色得将近透明的布料仍黏在背上，隐隐约约显现出肉色和变形的内衣扣及肩带的形状。前辈的内衣品味居然异常的简洁，单调得有些无趣的纯色胸罩扣错了节勾扣，被绷得紧紧的，勒进肉中。她把手撑在微曲的膝盖上，将视线与和锁孔持平，再来回确认了几次钥匙口和另一只手中钥匙的形状，才对着锁孔插入，使劲往一边拧去。蓝色的高腰紧身短裤被撅起的臀部撑得满满当当，随着动作被拉伸延展而变成浅蓝色的布料甚至有些无力遮蔽全部的丰满双丘，部分靠近三角阴影地带的一小团臀肉甚至被挤出了短裤的斜边。

高桥有些脸红地看着她又直起身子、微微泛红的手指绕道身后扯了扯陷入股缝的短裤边缘，下意识地捏紧了手中的垫子，反应过来后又刷地将脸撇过一边去。橘红色的夕阳透过体育馆二楼的玻璃窗洒下，带着凉意的晚风从离她们不远处的铁门打着旋潜入，可高桥还是觉得周围的空气和不久前在黄色的太阳下训练时一样燥热，于是她揪起胸前的衣领小小地扇了扇风。

前辈明明对声音那样敏感，光是听到突然的响声都会反射性地弹跳起来，但对于他人的视线却到了有些迟钝的地步。高桥想起操场周围建筑物的阴影处如同暗箭般射来的视线，先前奏乐流淌的思绪忽地卷起黑色漩涡。他人的目光像被钉在漩涡边缘的突兀的木桩，无论被怎样猛烈地冲刷都没有倒下的迹象。

“咚”。木门防守着发出沉闷的响声。

“啊不好意思，吓到你了。我听人说如果这门打不开，踢一脚它就会乖乖听话了。”平野越过肩膀看向被猛地抽出思想世界而吓了一跳的高桥，不好意思地咧嘴笑了笑，又很快转过头去，“啊，打开了！”

昏暗的房间中只有对面墙壁上接近房顶的一排窗户像山涧的小型瀑布般向下倾倒光亮，但都被靠着墙根摆放的几框篮球据为己有，其他器具都浸润在夹杂着阴影的浅浅水际中。

她们合力抬着还散发着阳光味道的体操垫一前一后走进器材室内，按照要求在固定位置平放着摆好。

“这里好凉快啊。”平野正了正歪掉的短袖上衣，往四周打量一下，随即“嘿咻”的一声往垫子上一坐，弯着眼睛向高桥拍拍自己身旁的位置，“坐呀，休息一下吧。”

高桥扬起嘴角，虽然嘴边抱怨着前辈太过随心所欲，但还是毫不犹豫地坐了下来。

平野环起并拢着弯曲的膝盖，斜着脑袋搭在膝头上，过肩的黑色长发向一旁唰地流去。平野明亮的眼睛凝视着她。微尘在两人间缓缓舞动，这寂静的空间里，时间不随她的心跳而走动，她失去了对世界的控制权。

她歪着头和平野对视，向外伸展的双腿有些发麻，无意间一只白色的球鞋不时去踩上并排的另一只，好像这样就能踩下飞驰的心跳的刹车。

“海ちゃん果然很可爱呢。”

过了一会儿，平野才开口，绿豆沙般沙沙的声音让她想起两人放学路上平野递到她手中的冰棍的味道。她最近总会无端地想到平野，各种味道、气味和声音都像是平野的一部分，让她情难自已。

高桥眨了眨睁大的眼睛，用手梳理起细碎的刘海，吐出一个音节又慌乱地抛开，重新搜刮下一个。

“就是像海ちゃん这样的女孩子才会被人珍惜爱护吧…”

可平野的目光突然变得深沉，像是要透过他的身体，落在别处。

“才不是…”她心中涌起不满，本想轻声反驳，但声音不受控制地随着情绪激荡。

她希望那目光在她身上停留，希望她的身影映在那清澈的瞳孔中，如果有可能，或许占据那心室的小小角落。

“前辈才是，值得被人爱的那个。”

她一直都这么想。当平野柔软的手掌牵着她的，好闻的味道轻柔地包裹着她，两人的肩膀不时擦到时，皮肤的温度麻麻地从肩头扩散开，抖动的心脏沉浸在沸腾的血与肉中。她悄悄昵向半步前的侧脸，由衷地祈祷前辈能够获得幸福。就算前辈的身边不是她也好，请务必、一定、绝对要幸福。

可就算怎么在内心大声喊叫，也不可能穿透肉体让平野听到，只会吵得心室发颤。她的声音太过细微了，她的心愿实在太过渺小了。

她无法驱散那个人在校门徘徊的黑色身影。平野松开她僵硬的手，被粗鲁地握进宽大的手掌中。她看着两人离去的背影，手心还残留着指尖滑过的痒意。

“前辈值得更多的爱！”

紧张的情绪捏紧了他的声带，尖锐的声音划破凝重的空气，在室内回荡。她抿起嘴，努力忽视脸颊的烧热，瞪大的双眼直直望进平野的，强调着她的严肃与真心。

“嘭。”

在胸口积聚的勇气下一秒就像被针戳破的气球般，从嗓子眼一股脑儿溜出走，她漏气似的呜呜乱叫。

平野精致的脸在她眼前放大，长发的发尾在她胸口盘绕，她含住嘴唇，将自己噤声。跳动的目光终于落在平野眼角下的痣上，但刚才天旋地转的感觉还咕噜噜地在脑中打转。

“海ちゃん真是可爱过头了。”跨坐在她身上的平野开了口，两瓣粉嫩的嘴唇开开合合，让她费劲了剩余的一点脑容量去理解。可其他乱窜的脑细胞却捣乱着不合时宜地翻出前辈害羞地笑着和她说自己会用带一点粉色的润唇膏的画面。这颜色，真的很适合前辈，他最后放弃地看着平野覆着水润光泽的双唇想道。

“说的话和做的事，每样都那么可爱，”平野继续说着，一点点向她靠近，“还有望着我打转的眼睛也是。”

前辈会亲上来吗?这个简单的疑问完全占据了她的大脑，让她不由自主地撅起嘴唇。

平野笑了，眼睛弯成两道新月。随后她便感受到嘴唇上柔软的触感。

当她意识到平野在亲吻她时，皮肤表层下浮动的岩浆静静地爆发了。她从未这样清晰地感受到面部的灼烧感，连眼眶都被熏得发酸。她这时居然有些庆幸自己偏黑的皮肤或许能稍微遮掩一些这夸张的脸红。

平野轻啄她的下唇，时而将其夹在唇间吸咬，湿软的舌尖也趁机轻柔地舔舐。她感受到平野柔嫩的嘴唇包裹着自己的，深深地相拥到失去原有的形状，才不舍地离开。她努力地回应，用自己的舌尖去碰触挽留平野的，向前捉住更多绵湿的唇肉。交叠的唇瓣间回荡起令人脸红的嘬舔声。

她的心脏跳得好快好快，几乎接近爆炸的临界点。平野丰满的胸部压在她的上，她一低眼就能从落下的衣领中瞄到灰色胸罩托举着的沉甸甸的雪白乳肉。那壮观的乳房随着平野的动作而震颤波动，隔着衣物不时挤压上她的乳尖，留下微微的酥麻。

她啃咬着平野的唇瓣，忽然听见那双唇间漏出的喘息间混杂的一声轻笑。随后，平野在她唇上留下一个大大吻，发出清晰的响声，便将刚才还抚摸着她侧脸的手伸到背后，钻入衣摆中。

轻轻的“咔嗒”一声，她的心脏被开了一枪。那被包裹着的胸部没了制约，欢颤着跳了出来，先前隐藏的红缨也露了出来，悬挂在颠倒的山峰上待人采撷。她好奇地移动手指，指尖隔着棉质的布料揉弄突起的果实。这时，她才猛地发现自己的手早就摸上了平野的胸口，一时羞得收回了手。

平野看着她如实反映在脸上的心理活动，笑容更深了，露出颧骨上两个浅浅的泪窝。

“没关系的，可以随便摸。”平野起身说道，拉下领口，将两个饱满的乳房完全袒露出来。被拉扯到极限的领子卡在乳房根部，将挺翘白嫩的胸部拱得更高，窄窄一圈浅粉色的乳晕环绕着殷红的乳尖。平野这样毫无羞耻感地露出胸部反而让她局促起来，但不可否认，情欲悄悄在她的小腹萦绕。

看她毫无动作，平野皱起了眉头，“我的胸形可能不太好看，是不是不露出来比较好?”

平野有些失落地嘟囔着，双手盖住了胸部顶端，将其推挤着往中间靠拢。那双不大的手陷入柔软的胸部中，乳肉从指缝中漏出，变了形的乳房上留下浅红色的指印。

“唔…我总是被说胸部的位置太靠外了，”平野咬起下唇，充盈着乳肉的手掌打开一道缝隙，低头望向其中，“还有乳头也很小。”

平野有些泄气地拨弄起脑后的长发，企图遮住向两侧指去的乳头，“这样会好一点吗?”

“不是这样的！”她用力地晃着脑袋，“前辈的胸很好看，又大又挺…”

她的声音渐渐小了下去，最后将脸埋进平野胸口间。

“我很喜欢…非常喜欢…”她向来高高的音调此时闷闷地传来。

她下了决心要用实际行动说明，于是将细碎的吻印上平野的胸部。乳白色充斥视线，分散布于其上的淡紫色青痕才跃入眼帘，刺入她的心中。想到这淡去的伤痕背后的始作俑者，她不禁皱起了眉头。如果是她的话，绝对不会这样自私地向前辈索取。脑中卷起思绪的浪潮，她用双唇尽可能轻柔地从山涧攀爬上顶峰，覆上残留的青紫和淡淡凹痕，唇间细腻的触感让她产生了像在品尝嫩滑的布丁似的错觉。

平野发出隐忍的闷哼声，胸口小幅地急促起伏，胸口的乳肉也颤动起来。她抬眼观察着闭眼喘息的平野，将在意已久的殷红果实衔入口中。当她用舌尖来回顶弄乳尖时，平野终于忍不住发出了绵延的呻吟，扶着她的后脑，挺起胸口不断将乳头往她口中送。

“啊…好舒服！海ちゃん，再多舔舔…”平野仰着头，沙哑的声音沉淀到了她的胸口深处。

她像婴儿似地将充血的乳头和部分乳肉一起嘬入口中，大声地吮吸起来。平野难耐的呻吟徘徊在她的头顶，一团云雾在她的胸口和小腹间乱窜，她情难自禁地感受到，她湿了。

她圈着平野的腰的一只手向下伸去，穿过紧身短裤和内裤，越过圆润的双丘，来到两腿间的缝隙。当她感受指尖的湿意时，她的心脏不禁雀跃起来。此时她们的感受是如此相通，没有人能插足。

“平野前辈，可以吗?”她用擅长的可怜巴巴的眼神望向平野，稍稍捏着声音恳求道。

而平野用一个吻回答了她。

她们开始疯狂地亲吻，互相抢夺着对方口中的空气，用舌头扫过每一个角落。她们全力地感受着对方，软舌交缠着摩挲，没来得及吞咽的口水从嘴角流下，但没有人去在意那些。  
柔软的脂肪团在她手掌中来回滚动，极具现实感的分量落在指尖，任她揉搓，化作唇齿间的哼声。平野的手也钻入她的内衣里，回应着转动手腕抚摸起她被一手掌握的光洁乳房。当对方手指的螺纹拂过乳尖时，一股暖意从身体深处带着酥痒向她扑来。

淫靡的水声持续着，高桥伸手拉下那总是紧紧包裹住平野臀部的碍眼的布料，平野配合地抬起膝盖，并也摸索着脱下高桥的。

赤裸着下身的两人相拥着倒在软垫上，两人相视着，让暧昧浓稠的空气缓缓流动。

“真的可以吗?”高桥又一次小声地向平野确认道。

平野扬起嘴角点点头，“我已经和他分手了。”

“我有时候还挺傻的，是不是?”平野鼓起双颊，向她做了个鬼脸。

“明明直接推开他就好，可总是心软地让他做想做的事。”平野将脸埋入双手中，一会才打开，抹去沾上脸颊的发丝，“他平常也老是那样，不顾场合地就伸手到我内衣里乱摸，没用全力地推他反而会让他更兴奋，所以我就想干脆让他做完算了。没想到那次在体育馆后就被人看到了…”

“他本来就配不上你。”她突兀地打断道，“前辈完全没有错。是那个总是说些贬低前辈的话的人没有资格和前辈在一起！”

平野凝视着她，几秒过去，才开口：“海ちゃん，你真好。”

“你总是在我身边，总是这么开朗，总是能说出让我恢复精神的话，”平野将身体紧紧贴上她的，在她耳边低语道，“谢谢。”

她一瞬不知道说什么好，太多词语在唇间相互推挤，她反而失去了选择。

不等她找回能表达的语句，平野的手便滑入她的腿间。私密之处第一次被他人触碰，那温暖的指尖让她浑身一抖，吐出一声急促的喘息。

“尽情叫出来吧，这样会舒服一点。”平野的声音在她耳边化成一滩。

“前辈也…”

她几乎是咬着后牙才抵御住平野来回摩擦的手指带来的网一般密密麻麻笼罩着身体的快感，将手颤颤巍巍地伸出。

平野笑着握住她的手，与她十指紧扣，另一只手抬起她的腿，将两人的阴阜相抵。

“对不起，我可能习惯了。”“平野眼睛一弯，向她吐了吐舌头，”这次来做些让我们一起舒服的事吧。”

平野的双臂撑在她的脑袋两旁，丰硕的乳房随着前后挺动剧烈地摇摆跳动，刺激着视觉。潮水般的快感从两人下身相接触的地方涌上，被爱液打湿的敏感花芯相互摩擦着，发出噗叽噗叽的水声。此起彼伏的呻吟声在两人间颤抖。

她将平野抖动的双乳握在手掌胸，看着收紧的手指留下道道凹痕，最后滑至乳尖，便夹在指间捻磨。她察觉到用指甲拨弄乳尖时，平野的喘息变得更加浓重，阴唇的肉像有意识般收紧，阴蒂颤抖了几下。前辈的胸部可能非常敏感，她像吐着烟圈般情动地徐徐吐出喘息，眯着眼看皱起脸的平野，将这个结论默默记下。

下身传来集中而高涨的火热感，燃烧着两人紊乱的气息。她的手滑过平野起伏的腰线，揉捏起饱满的臀肉，并将其往自己跨部推动。

呻吟声和水声在仓库回荡着，两人又不住地吐出更多，一下便挤满了这小小的空间。

在高潮的那一刻，她在模糊的视野中，描绘出平野挺着光滑的脊背背、后仰着头的身影。

也许说“我喜欢你”就好，她环紧双臂、感受着怀中的重量，迷迷糊糊地想道。


End file.
